jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Heathera
Heathera (ang. Heather) — postać pojawiła się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, główna bohaterka odcinków Słodka Heathera część 1 i część 2. Wygląd Heathera to młoda, ładna i szczupła dziewczyna, wyglądem przypominająca Astrid. Jest średniego wzrostu. Posiada długie, czarne włosy zaplecione w warkocz po prawej stronie i duże oliwkowe (żółto- zielone) oczy. Nosi szarą tunikę poszarpaną na dole, oraz skórzaną kamizelkę, także poszarpaną u dołu i połataną w paru miejscach. Z rękawów wystają brązowe karwasze. Brązowe ma także spodnie i sięgające przed kolana buty. Charakter Początkowo Heathera jest największą rywalką Astrid, gdyż Czkawka poświęcał jej bardzo dużo czasu, ucząc ją ujeżdżać smoki. Z tego powodu Astrid była bardzo zazdrosna. Heathera manipulowała wszystkimi młodymi chłopcami - jeźdźcami, aby wyciągnąć od nich informacje na temat ich smoków. Heathera to sprytna i podstępna dziewczyna, jest także świetną aktorką i mówczynią. Później wychodzi na jaw, że współpracuje z klanem Łupieżców, któremu przekazuje wszystkie zdobyte informacje o smokach. Była zdolna porwać Wichurę i uciec razem ze Smoczą Księgą na wyspę Łupieżców, jednak nie robiła tego z własnej woli. Kiedy jeźdźcy odkrywają, że Heathera pracuje dla Albrechta, gdyż ten więzi jej rodziców, pomagają odbić rodzinę dziewczyny i zaprzyjaźniają się z nią. Na koniec okazuje się że to spokojna, poważna i miła osoba. Historia thumb|Heathera kradnie WichuręHeathera po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1). Zostaje znaleziona przez jeźdźców w rozbitej łodzi na plaży Thora. Gdy dziewczyna odzyskuje świadomość, tłumaczy grupie, że wraz z rodzicami została porwana przez piratów, ale udało jej się uciec, w przeciwieństwie do reszty rodziny. Przyjaciele postanawiają zabrać ją ze sobą do wioski. Chłopcy od razu wtajemniczają ją w tresowanie smoków, ku niezadowoleniu Astrid, która od początku wyczuwa w Heatherze wroga. Jej zazdrość i podejrzenia rosną, gdy widzi dziewczynę próbującą wykraść Smoczą Księgę i rozmawiającą w nocy z Łupieżcami. Astrid tłumaczy Czkawce że dziewczynie nie można ufać i także mówi mu o tym że widziała ją w nocy z wrogim klanem. Jednak chłopak zaciekle broni Heathery i trzyma się jej wersji zdarzeń, nie wierząc Astrid. Następnego dnia rano Heathera kradnie księgę i Wichurę i ucieka na Wyspę Łupeżców. Jeźdźcom udaje się dogonić dziewczynę, ale księgę zdobywa Albrecht Perfidny. W następnym odcinku Heathera zostaje więźniem Berk, podczas gdy Astrid próbuje odzyskać księgę, przebierając się za nią. Heatherze udaje się uciec i ponownie zabiera Wichurę, ale tym razem, by pomóc jeźdźcom. W tym czasie Astrid udaje się odzyskać księgę i uratować rodziców Heathery. thumb|left|Astrid walczy z Heatherą Kiedy Heathera dociera na wyspę Łupieżców, pomaga walczyć nastolatkom z Łupieżcami. Po odzyskaniu Księgi Smoków i powrocie na Berk, Heathera i Astrid w końcu zostały przyjaciółkami, a Heathera dziękuje jej za uratowanie rodziców, po czym razem z nimi opuszcza wyspę i nowych przyjaciół. ''School of Dragons Heathera pojawia się w grze ''School of Dragons jako alchemistka. Przez kilka miesięcy od wydania gry rolę alchemisty pełniła Katrina Ciekawa. Dopiero później jej rolę przejęła Heathera. Jest ona chemikiem i prowadzi laboratorium. Ciekawostki *"Heather" w języku angielskim znaczy "wrzos". * Heathera pojawia się w grze School of Dragons jako alchemistka. *Krążyły plotki, że w sezonie Obrońcy Berk będzie miała własnego smoka imieniem Spout, lecz w ostateczności, smok nie pojawił się - tak samo jak jego rzekoma właścicielka. Te same plotki krążą, tyle ze dziewczyna i jej rzekomy smok pojawią się w trzecim sezonie Dragon Masters. *Heathera jest podobna do Ereta. Oboje byli początkowo sprzymierzeni z wrogami Berk, ale ostatecznie dołączyli do jeźdźców. Oboje mają także czarne włosy i zaprzyjaźnili się z Wichurą. Zobacz też en::Heather es::Heather Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons